Talento Forzado
by TwilightIceDancer
Summary: La madre de Bella era una talentosa bailarina pero sufre una lesión en una pierna y se ve obligada a abandonar el ballet. Entonces Reneé obliga a Bella a cumplir el sueño que ella no pudo. Ahora Bella debe seguir la pasión de su madre en contra de su voluntad. Quién la salvará de esta terrible tortura?
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos! No estaba muy segura acerca de subir este fic ya que se trata de baile y pensé que nadie se interesaría pero debe haber por ahí alguna otra bailarina/twilighter como yo. (:**

** Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Talento

La suave canción de piano comenzó. Tomé un hondo respiro y me adentré al escenario. Cinco...seis...siete...ocho... _Quinta posición, Changement, Changement, Changement, Pas de Bourree, Pirouette_. Doy un vistazo y me percato de que el teatro está repleto. No permito que los nervios me traicionen y continúo. Ejecuto cinco _Fouettes_ perfectamente y cierro con doble _Piruettes_. Doy varios pasos_ Chassé_ y _Grand Jeté_. Sonrío al público y salgo del escenario victoriosa.

"Buen trabajo." Me felicitó mi profesora.

Yo solo sonreí amablemente y continué mi camino hacia el camerino. Cuando me vieron entrar todas las chicas se emocionaron y salieron corriendo pues era su turno. Ellas son bendecidas al no tener que hacer _solos_ como yo. Ellas bailan juntas así que si se equivocan nadie se da cuenta. Por que me escogen a mí para bailar sola? Odio tener tanto talento.

"Bella, ya quita esa cara." Dijo Alice.

"Hay! Me asustaste. No escuché cuando entraste."

"Amiga, anímate. Tu _solo_ salió a la perfección. Todas las chicas de la academia desearían tener tu talento." Dijo Alice intentando mejorar mi estado de ánimo.

"Me siento culpable por esto. Ellas deberían tener mi talento, no yo." Murmuré cabizbaja.

"Bueno, ya no quiero que estes triste. Terminaste tu participación?" Preguntó.

"Sí, mi último número fue el _solo_."

"Pues que esperas? Levántate de ahí y cámbiate. Es hora de irnos." Me animó.

Comenzé por quitarme las puntas. Gemí del dolor al ver mis pies. Tenía dos uñas partidas y estaba realmente lastimada. Intenté ignorar mis pies y me cambié el resto del atuendo. Alice casi se desmaya al ver mis heridas.

"Bella Swan! Por el amor de Dios! Qué te ocurrió?" Preguntó sorprendida. "Eso te pasa por no tomar las debidas precauciones". Me reprendió. "Si mi madre te ve no la pasarás muy bien." Alice es la hija de la maestra Esme, la dueña de la academia, y tenía razón. Si la maestra me pilla con los pies así no me irá nada bien.

"Lo siento, llegué tarde y no tuve tiempo." Me escusé. Era increible que mi mejor amiga me estuviera regañando.

"La próxima vez llegarás dos horas antes." Bromeó.

Salimos del camerino antes de que todas las demás bailarinas llegaran corriendo como locas. Al parecer piensan que están en el hipódromo. Estoy totalmente segura de que la maestra Esme las regañará cuando se entere del escándalo que estan haciendo.

"Mi niña! El recital estuvo hermoso." Escuché la voz chillona de mi madre. Me giré y puse la mejor sonrisa que pude.

"Gracias mama."

"Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez pero aún quiero tu _Grand Jeté_ más alto. Además hiciste muy pocos _Fouettes_. Cinco son muy pocos para demostrar tu potencial..." Me coloqué mis audífonos sin que se diera cuenta y finjí que la escuchaba. No me interesa escuchar sus críticas acerca del recital.

Llegamos a casa y cuando me quité los audífonos me frustré al escuchar que mi madre aún seguía dando sus críticas. Es cierto que ella sabe muchísimo acerca del ballet pero debería irse a hablar a otra parte. Al parecer le agrada agobiarme con sus cosas.

"La próxima vez me quejaré con la maestra Esme. No saliste en el baile final."

"Mamá, salí en todos los bailes desde el principio." Participé en todas y cada una de las coreografías y mi madre se enoja porque no salí en el cierre. De todas maneras el cierre tuvo una breve duración de treinta segundos apróximadamente.

"Pero..." Intentó proseguir.

"Olvídalo mamá." La interrumpí.

"Estoy muy agotada. Me iré a dormir." Dije con fastidio dándole a entender que no me interesaba entablar una conversación con ella en estos momentos.

Llegué a mi habitación y rápidamente me tiré a la cama. No tenía sueño así que me dediqué a reflexionar un poco. Ya tengo diecisiete años. La vida se me ha ido. No tuve infancia. Desde los dos años estoy tomando estrictas clases de ballet día a día. Casi nunca pude salir a jugar con mis amiguitos porque según mi madre no podía lastimarme. Mi cuerpo debería estar perfectamente preparado para el ballet y no podía tener ni la más mínima raspadura. Mi infancia estuvo llena de mucho dolor y sufrimiento. Los fuertes entrenamientos a los que era sometida podrían considerarse como inhumanos. Además de tener que tomar clases todos los días, mi madre me entrenaba en casa. Me pusieron en puntas a los seis años cuando a las demás bailarinas las ponen a los doce o trece. Tengo un talento extraordinario pero hay un pequeño detalle...no me gusta bailar.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo. Si tienen dudas acerca de algún paso pueden preguntarme o buscarlo en internet. **

**Que dicen? Lo continúo?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, aquí está el segúndo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Clases

"Bella! Levántate o llegarás tarde a clases." Gritó mi madre desde la puerta de mi habitación.

"Cinco minutos." Alcancé a pronunciar con la voz ronca.

"Nada de eso señorita. En dos minutos te quiero abajo desayunando y lista para irte."

Me levanté peresosamente de la cama. Me alisté lo más rápido que pude y bajé al comedor. Aún no amanece pues aún son las cuatro y media de la mañana. Odio mi vida. A esta hora todos se encuentran durmiendo profundamente. Me desperté sobresaltada cuando casi me quedo dormida encima de los huevos revueltos.

"Hija, vámonos." Ordenó mi madre.

Llegué a la academia y ya Alice estaba allí. Algún día tendrá que contarme su secreto. Es imposible que ella tenga tantos ánimos a esta hora. Acaso no duerme?

"Chicas, vamos a comenzar." Anunció la maestra Esme.

Varios estudiantes, en su mayoría universitarios, entraron al salón y la maestra puso la lenta música de piano.

"Buenos Días a todos. Espero que hayan descansado bien pues las clases de hoy no serán nada fácil. Comenzaremos en zapatillas." La maestra Esme se dirigió a los estudiantes. Todos tomaron un lugar en las barras.

"Comenzemos por algo sencillo. La combinación será la siguiente. En primera posición, dos Demi Plié, dos Grand Plié, repetimos en segunda y quinta posición. Luego, Cambré y Relevé. Están claros?" Todos asentimos. "Cinco, seis, siete, ocho." Ejecutamos la sencilla combinación a la perfección.

Esa primera combinación estuvo bastante sencilla pero las siguientes no fueron nada fácil.

"Para finalizar con el trabajo de barra realizaremos veinticuatro _Grand Battement, Arabesque, Attitude, Demi-Plié_." Suspiré al oir que finalmente terminaríamos con el trabajo en la barra.

Luego me arrepentí de haber querido dejar la barra. Ya el cansancio estaba haciendo su acto de presencia. Mis pantorrilas estaban bastante adoloridas luego de tantos _Changement_. Bueno, de todas maneras esto no se compara al entrenamiento en casa con mi madre. Ella me entrena hasta que quede exhausta y totalmente asfixiada. Ayer decidió darme una clase de flexibilidad y fue un espanto.

Luego de la barra vinieron una infinidad de _Grand Jeté_ y _Sout de Chat_. Para culminar la clase con broche de oro...flexibilidad. Soy la mas flexible de toda la academia y estoy comenzando a pensar que soy anormal. Ni con años de entrenamiento las demás chicas han alcanzado mis altos niveles de estiramiento, algún día les recomendaré que tomen clases con mi madre. Aunque no le deseo esa tortura a nadie. Por cierto, debería ser ella la que esté aquí sufriendo y no yo. Algún día podré escaparme de esto?

"Muy buen trabajo chicos." Nos dijo la maestra Esme a Alice y a mí.

"Ha sido muy fuerte mamá." Se quejó Alice.

"Claro que ha sido fuerte. Todos sus compañeros tienen sobre los veinte años. Pero sé que ustedes pueden hacer esto y mucho más. El secreto es disfrutar de lo que están haciendo y ejecutar cada paso con el corazón." Culminó y se marchó. Disfrutar? Cómo puedo disfrutar de algo que no me agrada? El baile es lo más aburrido que ha inventado la humanidad.

Ya casi daban las ocho así que Alice y yo debíamos ir a tomar clases regulares. Nos cambiamos rápidamente y llegamos justo a tiempo. Lo único bueno es que estudiamos y bailamos en la misma academia. Hoy tomaría solo Biología y Matemática. El resto del día...ballet. Además de tener que bailar cada segundo de mi vida también tengo que estudiar. Ya no recuerdo cuando fué mi último día libre. Mi cuerpo solo necesita descansar. No le presté atención a nada de lo que decían los profesores. No estaba de humor para escuchar cosas aburridas.

Al terminar las clases me dirijí al comedor con Alice. El almuerzo era sumamente ridículo. Ensalada, vegetales y agua. Que persona en sus cinco sentidos comería esto? Que asco. De todas maneras es mejor que la comida que hace mi madre. En casa solo me permite comer unas cuantas nueces demasiado dietéticas y 'saludables' para mi gusto y mucha agua.

"No mires así la comida. Parece que la ensalada te está amenazando de muerte." Comentó mi amiga.

"Si, nos vamos a morir si seguimos comiendo esto. Cuantos años llevamos comiendo cosas verdes y asquerosas?" Pregunté con repugnancia.

"Emm...aproximadamente 15 años." Respondió Alice.

"Te contaré un secreto." Murmuré. "Una vez comí una hamburguesa. Es la cosa más deliciosa del mundo." Dije muy emocionada.

"Bella! Como se te ocurre? Dicen que esas cosas son grasientas y hacen daño. Puedes morir! Debes ir al médico." Dijo totalmente paranóica.

"Alice, mi padre come hamburguesas casi a diario y ya sobrepasa los cincuenta años." Dije en un intento de calmala.

"Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso. Las verduras no son tan malas." Gracias al cielo se relajó un poco.

"Si lo son. Sabes? Algún día quiero tomar una soda."

"Que ni se te ocurra." Me amenazó con el tenedor.

Sonreí ante la reacción de mi amiga. Quisiera ser como ella. Ama el ballet y todo lo que tenga que ver con el mismo. Las espantosas vestimentas, los horribles zapatos que mas bien son máquinas de tortura, la repugnante comida, en fin...Alice realmente ama el baile y yo no tengo la misma suerte.

* * *

** Espero que este segundo capítulo haya sido de su agrado. **

**Gracias por leer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Hace unas pocas horas un suceso cambió mi vida. Mi abuelito falleció en la tarde de ayer. No saben lo triste que me siento pero de todas maneras aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Protagonista.

Luego de almorzar fui a cambiarme. Me coloqué mis medias, el leotardo, y unas pantuflas. Amarré mi cabello en una pequeña dona y salí directo a las clases. Llegué al salón justo a tiempo pues la maestra Carmen entró unos segundos después. Me quejé cuando nos dijeron que la clase sería en puntas. Aún tenía los pies lastimados por el recital anterior.

"La clase será de Pas de deux. Chicos, únanse en parejas." Anunció la maestra Carmen.

Suspiré sonoramente. Siempre debía bailar con Mike Newton y él no perdía la oportunidad para insinuarseme. Después de tantos años el aún no entiende que no quiero nada con él.

"Que dices Bella? Salimos hoy en la noche?" Pregunto intentando sonar atractivo pero obviamente no lo logró y sonó como un mismo idiota.

"No." Respondí secamente.

"Oh, como ahora serás a protagonista de El Cascanueses ya no quieres salir conmigo." Dijo como todo un _Drama Queen_. Si fracasa como bailarín debería dedicarse a la actuación, nótese el sarcasmo.

"Que?" Pregunté alarmada. "Protagonista de El Cascanueses? Desde cuando? De todas maneras nunca he salido contigo."

"Si, no viste el papel?" Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

Cuando finalizó la clase corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar al cartel de anuncios. Mi expresión fue de puro terror al ver que había sido escogida para el papel principal de El cascanueses. Es la obra mas grande que se realiza en esta academia. El pasado año obtuve un papel secundario y todo fue espelusnante. Los ensayos fueron constantes y las exigencias eran demasiado altas. Pasé dos días de reposo total por un leve desgaste físico gracias a esa obra. No se que será de mí ahora que soy la protagonista. No me gusta esto para nada. Es una muy mala señal. Todas las bailarinas que son escogidas para el papel protagónico de El Cascanueses en esta academia luego se convierten en la prima ballerina. No...esto no me puede estar pasando.

"Bella! Te enteraste?" Preguntó la duende demasiado emocionada. A mi amiga nunca se le acabarán las baterías?

"Si." Murmuré muy bajito.

"Qué ocurre?" Cambió su expresión repentinamente.

"Sabes lo que viene luego de ser _Clara_." Clara es el nombre del personaje principal de El Cascanueces. Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla.

"Claro que lo sé. Deberías estar brincando de la alegría." Sonrió.

"No Alice. Mi vida está arruinada. Ahora estoy atada al Ballet de por vida." Sollosé.

"Se que realmente no te gusta pero no puede ser tan malo. Dentro de poco serás la prima ballerina." Dijo como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

"No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo deseando cumplir 18 años para marcharme. Quiero estudiar y tener una carrera. Ya no podré escapar de mi madre." Sollosé aún mas fuerte.

"Tu madre solo quiere lo mejor para tí." Colocó su mano sobre mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

"No, ella solo quiere dominarme. Mi madre solo quiere que cumpla su sueño." Dije recalcando la palabra _su_.

Mi vida está totalmente arruinada. Ya no tendré un novio, una carrera y nisiquiera una vida propia. Sinceramente solo quisiera desaparecer de este planeta. Estoy obligada a amar al ballet. Deberían entender que lo odio. Odio al ballet con todas mis fuerzas. El público disfruta de vernos sufrir. Esto es realmente una tortura. Las malditas puntas provocan que mis pies sean horrendos. Nunca en mi vida podré utilizar sandalias ni caminar descalza por la playa. Mis pies están horriblemente deformados y repletos de raspaduras. Cuando envejezca estoy segura de que sufriré de terribles dolores de artritis como mi madre. Ella tuvo una gran ventaja. La fractura de su pierna le impidió volver al escenario.

"_Oh! Y si misteriosamente me ocurriera lo mismo_?" Pensé maliciosamente.

No, sería peor. Conociendo a mi madre ella me obligaría a bailar con la pierna rota. Mi madre esta obsecionada con que sea la mejor bailarina del mundo y se que no descansará hasta alcanzarlo.

Llegué a mi casa con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Mi vida es un asco. Ahora tendría que soportar a mi madre el resto de la noche. Mejor tomo una ducha y me voy a descansar. Intenté entrar sin hacer ruido pero todo salió mal. Mi madre me esperaba muy sonriente en el sofá de la sala.

"Bella! Te tengo una noticia." Exclamó. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado para que continuara. "Iras a estudiar." Soltó de golpe.

"Que?" Grité emocionada. No podía creerlo. Si podré tener una carrera. Pero ahora debo pensar en que voy a estudiar. Medicina, leyes , literatura... miles de ideas pasaban por mi cabeza.

"Si pequeña, irás a Julliard." Como mismo subí a las nubes, así mismo caí y me golpeé muy fuerte con la realidad. Ya sabía que las cosas no podían salir tan bien. Julliard es la más pretigiosa universidad de danza, drama y música en todo Estados Unidos. Ahora sí estoy perdida.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Espero que este tercer capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Les agradezco inmensamente por sus reviews porque son los que me animaron a escribir en medio de esta profunda tristeza. **

**Pronto veremos a Edward en esta historia. (:**

**Hasta luego! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y sea de su agrado.**

**Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews. Significa mucho para mí que saquen de su tiempo para dejarme saber lo que opinan de esta historia.**

**Gracias!**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Despedida.

El tiempo se había ido volando. El Cascanueces fue todo un éxito y todos quedaron maravillados con mi presentación. Los ensayos fueron verdaderamente una pesadilla. Lo peor de todo es que el papel del príncipe lo ganó Mike Newton. Finalmente Mike no soportó la presión de los ensayos y renunció al papel. Mike puede ser extremadamente talentoso pero el ballet no es para él. La Maestra Esme le dió el papel a Jasper Hale, el novio de Alice.

Mi mejor amiga y yo tuvimos un pequeño roce por esto. Yo bailaba con su novio y por obvias razones a ella no le agradaba ver a su pareja con nadie más. Al final hicimos las paces. Entendimos que no está en nuestras manos decidir que papel recibe cada quien. Aunque a decir verdad, Alice era la verdadera merecedora de el papel que yo obtuve. Ella es muy talentosa y ama bailar. Lamentablemente su físico no la ayuda pues su estatura es muy baja. En el baile, el ballet en especial, es muy importante lo estético porque todo debe lucir perfecto.

Ya he terminado mi cuarto año. Ahora si debo marcharme. Luché con mi madre durante cinco largos meses para que no me obligara a mudarme a Nueva York pero todos mis intentos resultaron en vano. En pocos dias partiré hacia el otro lado del país para estudiar en Julliard. Además de obligarme a bailar desde que tengo uso de razón tambien tengo que tomar el baile como una carrera.

"Me voy a Nueva York." Le dije a Alice.

"Que? Porque no me habias dicho nada?" Preguntó muy alterada. Pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

"Porque sabía que te pondrías así. Mi madre me enviará a Julliard." Dije cabizbaja.

"A Julliard?" Abrió sus ojos como platos por la impresión. "Y...te aceptaron?" Preguntó incrédula.

"Sí, mi madre mandó un video y me aceptaron de inmediato."

"Te felicito. Mi madre ya sabe que no serás la prima ballerina?" Su pregunta hizo que me tensara. Alice aún no sabe que ella me sustiruirá y será la prima ballerina.

"Sí, ya lo sabe." Me limité a responder.

"Bueno, solo me queda desearte un buen viaje y muchísima suerte." Mi amiga y yo nos dimos un caluroso abrazo y soltamos varias lágrimas. Toda una vida juntas y ahora debemos separarnos.

Esta pequeña duende ha sido mi única fortaleza y apoyo durante toda mi vida. Ella siempre me escuchó y me ayudó en todo lo que pudo. Incluso intentó hablar con mi madre para hacerla caer en razón pero resultó imposible. Todo este tiempo he estado sola pero esa enana ha logrado sacarme sonrisas hasta en los peores momentos. Lo más que me duele de todo esto es tener que alejarme de ella. Alice es y seguirá siendo mi mejor amiga, hermana y confidente pero tengo temor de que la distancia rompa con nuestra bonita amistad. Ella ha llegado al punto de cancelar citas con su novio solo por ayudarme y eso me hace saber que es una amiga muy valiosa y que nunca encontraré otra igual.

"Oh! Casi lo olvido. Mi hermano mayor, Edward, estudia el Julliard. El es músico." Dijo limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que aún bajaban por sus mejillas.

"Si, creo que lo conocí cuando eramos pequeñas. Bueno, debo marcharme."

Claro que recordaba a Edward. Tuve una experiencia bastante...emm...tierna con él cuando éramos unos pequeñines. Entonces recordé...

_Era una linda tarde de abril y jugaba tranquilamente con Alice en su casita de muñecas. Teníamos la mesa de té preparada para todos los ositos de peluche._

_"Alice, querida, ven a recibir a tu amiguito Jasper." Gritó la mama de mi amiga._

_"Ya vuelvo Bella. Al parecer Jass ha llegado." Dijo mi amiga saliendo de la casita de muñecas._

_Yo continué jugando tranquilamente con todos los juguetes pero alguien interrumpió mis juegos. No! El niño malo entró a la casita y se sentó a mi lado._

_"Vete, eres un niño grande. No puedes entrar aquí." Protesté._

_"Sí puedo. Además, ya entré. Vine a decirte algo." Dijo jugando con sus manitas._

_"Habla." Respondí cortante._

_"Tienes unos labios muy bonitos." Me alagó. Me giré para protestar pero cuando lo miré a la cara no pude. En su rostro estaba plasmada una linda sonrisa torcida que me dejó embobada por algunos instantes._

_"Y tus ojos son muy bonitos." Dije mirando sus hermosas esmeraldas verdes._

_Edward comenzó a acercarse poco a poco hasta que...me besó. Se separó de mí, volvió a sonreir de esa manera tan particular y se marchó. Permanecí sumida en mis pensamientos y jugué nerviosa con las diminutas florecitas de mi vestidito rosa._

* * *

**En cuanto a algunos de sus reviews:**

**Al fin! Lo que tanto esperaban. Edward ha llegado a esta historia. (:**

**Claro que aceptaría gustosa cualquier ayuda o crítica de su parte. Aun estoy comenzando en esto y talvez mi redacción, ortografía o narración no sea la mejor pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo por ustedes. (:**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saludos! Aquí está el quinto capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Reencuentro.

Luego de varias horas de espera el vuelo finalmente partió. Ahora me dirijía a otro lugar muy distinto, con personas diferentes pero nada cambiaría. De todas maneras estaría amarrada al baile. Pensé en desaparecer en cuanto llegara a Nueva York pero mi madre al parecer leyó mi mente.

"Tengo muchísimos contactos allá. Si me entero de que faltaste a clases, comiste algo indebido o rechazaste algún recital no te irá nada bien." Me amenazó antes de que el avión partiera. Debía seguir sus instrucciones al pié de la letra porque sabía que cumpliría sus amenazas. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que no tendré que verle más la cara a mi madre por un buen tiempo.

"Pasajeros, favor de colocarse sus cinturones pues en los próximos minutos estaremos aterrizando." Anunció el piloto.

Luego de aterrizar tomé un taxi para llegar a mi nuevo apartamento. Eso era algo que extrañaría demasiado. En mi casa tenía mi auto y podía ir a todas partes por mi cuenta pero ahora dependo de los taxis y trenes. Nueva York era una ciudad muy diferente a Forks. Había demasiada gente en las calles. En cambio, en Forks era raro ver a una o dos personas paseando en las aceras. Mi apartamento era sencillo pero acojedor. Me asombré al ver que en mis gabetas ya me esperaban unas cuantas medias de ballet y varios leotardos. El verano fue muy duro lejos de mis amigos pero poco a poco comenzaba a adaptarme.

Hoy es el último día de vacaciones. Di un largo paseo por algunos lugares turísticos de Nueva York para liberar la tensión antes de la pesadilla que comenzaría a vivir dentro de poco. Caminé durante toda la tarde en Central Park y me detuve a leer un rato debajo de un arbol. Ya nunca tendré la tranquilidad que había en Forks. Me quejé durante mucho tiempo del lluvioso clima en el pequeño pueblo pero ahora mi más grande anhelo es estar allí. Unas cuentas veces tuve la oportunidad de visitar la playa de La Push y es un lugar hermoso y sobre todo pacífico. Nada comparado con esta gran ciudad en la que me encuentro ahora. Por algo le dicen la capital del mundo.

Al próximo día me levanté muy temprano para llegar a tiempo a mi nueva prisión. Mis manos temblaron antes de abrir la puerta de la lujosa universidad pero pensé en las amenazas de mi madre y entré. Julliard era un lugar indescriptible. La academia de ballet de Forks no es nada comparado con esto. Lo más extraño de todo eran las demas bailarinas. Caminaban por los pasillos con gran gracia y sutileza. Acaso no deberían dejar eso para las clases? Luego de recoger mi itinerario en la oficina me dirigí a mis clases. Tomé a un hondo respiro y me adentré al salón que indicaba el papel.

"Buenos Dias. Bienvenidos a Julliard." Saludó la maestra. "Tienen dos minutos exactamente para estar listos. La clase está por comenzar. No hay tiempo que perder." Dijo cambiando su tono a uno más severo. La profesora era de muy baja estatura pero de piernas largas. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules combinaban con su piel pálida. Su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto e ideal para ser bailarina.

"Primera combinación: _Plié, Grand Plié,_ tres_ Tendú_, tres _Jeté,_ tres _Grand Battement,Cambré, Sous-sus_." Dijo con un perfecto acento francés.

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a ejecutar la combinación mientras la maestra apuntaba no se que cosas en un papél. Un par de estudiantes fallaron en algunos pasos. Bueno, quien no iva a fallar con la intimidante mirada de la maestra? Si las miradas mataran en este salón hubiera ocurrido una masacre. Finalmente la maestra llegó hasta mi lado. Sorprendentemente me puse nerviosa y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Nunca me ha importado lo que piensen los maestros pero esta mujer tiene una mirada muy penetrante. Soy mucho más alta que ella pero de todas maneras esta mujer me asustó y me hizo recordar a Alice.

"No dejes de apuntar en los _Grand Battement_." Comentó la maestra antes de continuar su recorrido.

Si, definitivamente las clases aquí son demasiado estrictas. Yo no estoy nada acostumbrada a que las maestras me corrijan. Suelo ser perfecta la mayoría del tiempo. Salí agotadísima de la primera clase. Si así fue la primera no quiero ver las siguientes.

Caminé por los pasillos en busca del salón de mi próxima clase. Ciertamente iva algo distraida cuando choqué fuertemente contra algo. Alzé la vista para ver al causante del gran golpe. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver de quien se trataba. Alice me lo había mencionado pero no le había prestado mucha atención. Edward Cullen...sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda no habian cambiado. Seguían siendo igual de hermosos. La tierna carita que recordaba ahora es la de todo un hombre...y muy apuesto por cierto.

"Bella!" Sonrió.

"Edward! Que gusto verte."

Nos dimos un pequeño abrazo en forma de saludo y continuamos nuestra conversación.

"Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó.

"Soy bailarina." Respondí encojiendome de hombros.

"No se nota que estes muy emocionada por estar aquí. La mayoría de los nuevos estan brincando como dementes por toda la universidad. Bueno, hablamos luego, debo ir a clases." Se despidió. Me quedé embobada viendolo marcharse y luego recordé que yo tambien debía ir a clases.

Cada vez estoy más convencida de que Edward es un auténtico dios griego. Cómo es posible que alguien me haga sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo? Mi corazón se me va a salir del pecho a causa de tantas emociones.

"Bella! Concéntrate." Me reprendí mentalmente. No debo olvidar que estoy aquí para bailar y no para buscar distracciones.

Hize un gran esfuerzo por sacar a Edward Cullen de mi mente pero todos mis intentos resultaron en vano. Las clases se me pasaron volando. Quizas se debe a que no deje de pensar en el dios griego en ningun momento. Cada vez que las canciones de piano sonaban en el salón mi mente se empeñaba en visualizar a Edward tocando el maravilloso instrumento con sus largos y finos dedos. Luego soñe con sus manos junto a las mias y...

"En que estas pensando? Lo has visto solo un minuto y ya estas obsecionada con él." Pensé. Finalmente decidí terminar mi dilema interno y me dirgí a mi apartamento. Mi cuerpo necesita un buen descanso luego de este primer día de clases.

Estar aquí al parecer no será tan malo como pensé. Al menos tendré una motivación para venir a la universidad.

* * *

**Sus deseos son órdenes! Prometo esforzarme más para que los capítulos no sean tan cortos y puedan disfrutar a gusto de la historia.**

**Edward poco a poco va adentrandose a esta historia! **

**Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews!**

**Un abrazo! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saludos! Aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

Capítulo 6: Pianista de corazón.

Es muy cierto lo que dicen, Julliard no es cosa fácil y más cuando estás aquí en contra de tu voluntad. Todos aman estudiar en este lugar. Se sienten privilegiados por haber sido aceptados en la prestigiosa universidad. No les importa estar alejados de sus lugares de origen y familia. Yo en cambio solo extraño a mis amistades. No tenía muchos amigos que digamos pero los pocos que tengo valen por mil.

No todo ha sido oscuridad aquí en Nueva York. Entre Edward y yo ha crecido una bonita amistad. El es chico perfecto. Es guapo, inteligente, de buen corazón y muy talentoso. El ballet la mayoría de las veces va de la mano del piano así que he escuchado casi todas las canciones de piano del mundo. Eso sí, nunca había escuchado algo tan hermoso como la música de Edward. El no es un simple pianista, es un pianista de corazón. Las canciones salen desde lo mas profundo de su alma sacando a flote sus hermosos sentimientos.

Su manera de tocar es inexplicable. Oirlo es tan sublime y delicado... Con sus manos crea un milagro celestial que endulza el alma de todo el que tenga la oportunidad de escucharlo. Además sus sentimientos y actitud lo hacen una persona ejemplar. Claro, sin olvidar su extrema belleza. Se me hace raro que no tenga a miles de chicas a sus pies. Es imposible que un ser como él este solo.

En cambio, yo bailo simplemente con mis pies. El baile para mí es solamente algo exterior. Nunca le he dado un lugar en mi interior. Me niego a sentir algo por el ballet. Solo puedo sentir odio por tan espantoso arte. Es increible que le llamen arte a algo tan horrible. Arte es lo que hace Edward, con sus dedos puede crear algo simplemente maravilloso.

"Bella, quieres salir mañana en la noche? Es viernes y nadie tiene ensayos a esa hora." Me invitó Edward.

"Lo siento. Yo sí. Tengo un recital la próxima semana." Lamentablemente tuve que rechazar. Hace algún tiempo falté a un ensayo por salir con Edward y mi madre se enteró a los cinco minutos. Me llamó para gritarme y recordarme la amenaza que me había echo antes de salir de Forks.

"Otra vez? Debes tomar un descanzo o tu salud se verá afectada." Dijo en un tono preocupado. Edward sabe que hay algo escondido detras de mí pero por ningun motivo le diría que estoy obligada a bailar.

"Así es el baile." Comente restandole importancia al asunto. Debía cambiar de tema.

"Bueno, pues ya que no hay manera de invitarte a salir actuaré ahora. Debo decirte algo." Cambió su tono de voz en la última oración. Sus palabras me pusieron los nervios de punta. Seguramente mis mejillas parecen tomates en estos momentos.

"Si?" Lo incité a que continuara.

"Recuerdas aquel inocente beso que te robé cuando eramos pequeños?" Preguntó muy sonriente.

"Como olvidarlo?" Reí.

"Aquí voy." Dudó en voz baja. "Desde ese momento te metiste en mi corazón. A tan corta edad comenzé a sentir algo muy especial hacia tí. Por miedo te evité todo el tiempo y luego me vine a Nueva York a estudiar. No quería estar a tu lado porque sabía que me volverías loco. Debo confesar que adoraba verte con tus pequeños vestidos rosados y te admiraba largos minutos mientras tu jugabas con las diminutas flores del mismo. Tus delicados rizos flotaban con el viento cada vez que caminabas y tus ojitos color chocolate me miraban inocentes y felices a pesar de que me considerabas _el chico malo_. Con solo sonreir me mostrabas tu alma tan limpia y pura." Sus palabras hicieron que unas pequeñas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. Si Edward decide abandonar el piano puede dedicarse a la poesía. Con unas simples palabras logró que mi corazón brincara de la alegría y que una boba sonrisa se plasmara en mi rostro.

"Edward..." Intenté hablar pero el inmenso nudo en mi garganta me lo impidió. Edward lo notó y prosiguió.

"Ahora ya no puedo esconder más lo que siento y quiero hacerte una pregunta muy importante... Que sientes por mí?" Su pregunta no fue la que esperaba pero de todas maneras respondí.

"Te voy a ser muy sincera. Cuando pequeños solo pensaba que eras un niño muy lindo pero nada más. Te tildaba de niño malo porque solias ser muy travieso y te dedicabas a molestarme todo el tiempo." Sonreí con nostalgia al recordarlo. "En mi vida hubieron unos sucesos que no me permitieron pensar en amor en ningun momento. Ahora que te tengo frente a mí y que te conozco un poco más te puedo confesar que me tienes locamente enamorada." Ni yo podia creer que esas palabras realmente salieron de mi boca. Quién eres y que hiciste con Bella? Siempre he sido dura y hostil. En mi corazón no abundan los buenos sentimientos...y mucho menos los asuntos románticos.

"Bella, quieres ser mi novia?" Preguntó con su sonrisa torcida tan particular. Si sigue sonrienso así me voy a derretir aquí mismo.

No respondí y me limité a robarle un pequeño beso como él lo había hecho unos años atras. El contacto de nuestros labios fue muy distinto a cuando eramos pequeños. Ahora somos unos adultos y hemos crecido pero el sentimiento sigue siendo el mismo. En el fondo de nuestros corazones siempre supimos que el destino nos uniría.

"Eso es un si?" Dijo muy asombrado.

Volví a unir mis labios a los suyos pero esta vez en un beso más adulto y apasionado. Edward rodeó mis caderas con sus brazos y yo enredé mis dedos en su cabello. Nuestros labios se acoplaron a la perfección en un baile eterno lleno de amor y cariño. Baile? El primer baile que me gusta en mi vida. Nos separamos en busca de oxígeno y conectamos nuestras miradas. Esto que siento es felicidad? Si! Hace tanto que no sentía algo así... Este angel llegó a mi vida para darme un poco de luz en esta infinita oscuridad.

Debo aceptar que tengo mucho temor por nuestra relación. Siento que hemos ido demasiado rápido. Nos conocemos desde que éramos apenas unos bebes pero por otro lado solo tenemos una amistad estable desde hace cuatro meses. Tal vez este siendo un poco paranóica porque nunca había tenido novio. Opté por ignorar mis inseguridades y simplemente disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas buenas que me brinda la vida.

Los momentos junto a Edward son únicos y especiales. El simple detalle de tener nuestras manos entrelazadas me hace sentir millones de corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Cuando le dimos la noticia a Alice por poco le da un paro cardiaco de la emoción. Mi mejor amiga se puso histérica y hasta lloró cuando nos vio juntos por _Skype_. Por otra parte Carlisle y Esme nos felicitaron amablemente por teléfono. Llamé a mi padre para darle la noticia y estuvo a punto de cometer un asesinato pero cuando supo de quien se trabata guardó su arma. Le advertí que no le dijera ni una palabra a mi madre sobre mi relación con Edward.

Por supuesto mi madre no podía faltar y me hizo una llamada avisándome que estaba enterada. Todos mis intentos de ocultárselo fueron en vano ya que sus _contactos_ se encargaron de informarle. Me molesta demasiado que siga interferiendo en mi vida pero ella no me impedirá ser feliz...esta vez no.

"Amor, que te preocupa?" Preguntó Edward.

"Nada, es que pensaba en mi madre." Confesé.

"Bella." Acuno mi rostro con sus manos. "No quiero que estes triste. Mi meta es hacerte feliz y no voy a pemitir que tu madre intervenga. Esta vez solo somos tu y yo."

"Por eso te quiero tanto..." Susurré antes de unir nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

* * *

**Espero que este sexto capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Por fin nuestra pobre Bella tiene un poco de felicidad en medio de toda la gran pesadilla que ha vivido.**

**Les agradezco inmensamente a todas las que toman de su tiempo para dejarme saber lo que piensan de esta historia en sus reviews y tambien a las que me leen en silencio. **

**Que dicen? Les gustó?**

**Un abrazo! (:**

**Follow me-Twitter: twilighticedanc**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saludos! Aquí les dejo el séptimo capítulo. Actualizé muy rápido, en cuanto lo tuve listo no pude esperar. **

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Corta felicidad.

Mi vida ha sido toda una tormenta pero ahora al fin veo el tan esperado arcoiris. Las nubes grises que usualmente adornaban mi cielo ahora son interrumpidas por un pequeño rayito de sol llamado Edward Cullen. El hace que llevar mi pesada piedra, el baile, sea algo un poco mas llevadero. Definitivamente es un ángel que calló del cielo para salvarme. No todo es felicidad en estos momentos, las clases me agobian más y más cada día. El próximo mes es diciembre y no creo que pueda sobrevivir a tan terribles fechas. Se juntan las funciones del fin de semestre de la universidad y los recitales de navidad.

Esto es demasiado exagerado. Mi madre me obliga a participar en las múltiples funciones de la universidad y también debo bailar en las distintas obras que se presentan en la ciudad por la época navideña. Es insólito que tenga que hacer esto. Ningún estudiante de Julliard participa en alguna otra obra y ningún bailarín de las obras son estudiantes de Julliard. Es imposible hacer ambas cosas a la vez.

Cuando me llamaron para solicitar mi participacion en _Cuento de Navidad_ intenté rechazar pero sorpresa...mi madre ya había aceptado por mí. Los ensayos son terribles. No tengo descanso alguno. Me preocupa mucho que mi relación con Edward se vea afectada por mi ajetreada carrera. Hace más de tres semanas que solo puedo verlo en una que otra ocasión por los pasillos de Julliard y nisiquiera podemos comunicarnos via telefonica. Cuando pensé que lo peor de la tormenta había culminado, llegó la virazón.

"Isabella." Me llamó la profesora.

"Si?"

"Necesito hablar con usted. Hemos visto su gran talento durante todo este semestre y deseo hacerle una petición. Quisiera que ejecutara un _solo_ en la función de fin de curso." La profesora hizo silencio en espera de mi respuesta.

"No puedo..." Me detuve. Sería imposible. Debo participar en la función de Julliard, _El Cascanueces_ con el Ballet de Nueva York y _Cuento de Navidad_ con El Ballet Nacional pero recordé a mi madre. "No puedo rechazar tan extraordinaria petición. Claro que acepto." Dije lo más sonriente que pude.

"Me alegra que haya aceptado. Bailarás acompañada de un pianista. No se si lo conoces, Edward Cullen. Es el mejor pianista de Julliard y por tal razón he decidido que tocará durante tu _solo_." Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón brincara de alegría. Es cierto que otra participación adicional implicaría más ensayos y trabajo pero al menos podré compartir con mi novio.

Los ensayos con Edward eran geniales. Hize la coreografía en menos de cinco minutos y el ya tenía la musica preparada. Los pocos minutos que podía estar ensayando con él repetiamos la rutina una y otra vez en busca de la perfección de la misma.

"La canción está genial." Comenté acercandome a mi novio.

"Tu baile está genial." Dijo haciendose a un lado para que me pudiera sentar junto a él. Edward apartó los mechones de cabello que estaban en mi rostro y acarició sutilmente mis mejillas con sus largos y finos dedos. Se acercó a mí y dejó un dulce beso sobre mis labios. "Amor, cuando podremos salir juntos nuevamente?" Preguntó poniendo una mirada de súplica muy tierna.

"Cuando todo esto termine." Suspiré. Aun no veia la hora en que terminara toda esta tortura.

"Bella, tengo un comentario acerca de tu baile. Me encanta y está perfecto pero me doy cuenta de que no sale de aquí." Señalo mi corazón con su dedo. "Aunque tienes mucho talento y eres perfecta, no le pones pasión a lo que haces."

Quizá era el momento de decirle la verdad. Una oscura verdad que solo conoce mi amiga Alice y mi madre. Bueno, mi madre lo pasa por alto. A ella nunca le ha importado lo que siento.

"Edward." Lo miré a los ojos. "No me gusta bailar."

Mi novio se tensó a mi lado. Al parecer no pod a creer lo que le decía. Permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos intentando procesar la información.

"Eso es absurdo. Comenzaste a bailar a muy temprana edad, eres una bailarina muy exitosa, incluso estas en Julliard...es imposible que no te guste bailar. Entonces, porque lo haces?" El tenía toda la razón, el baile ha estado junto a mí toda mi vida pero...

"Estoy obligada a bailar." Solté de golpe.

"Qué?" El enojo apareció repentinamente en sus ojos. Por esto le oculté la verdad. Sabía que se alteraría.

"Te lo contaré todo." Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y comenzé. "Mi madre era una gran bailarina en Forks. Una semana antes de ser la prima ballerina se rompió una pierna que le imposibilitó alcanzar su mayor sueño. Cuando nací ella decidió que yo cumpliría el sueño que ella no pudo. No heredé su pasión por el ballet pero de todas maneras estoy obligada a bailar desde que cumplí dos añitos. A mi madre le importa muy poco lo que siento asi que he tenido que bailar toda mi vida en contra de mi voluntad." Le hize un pequeño resumen de lo que ha sido mi espantosa vida.

Edward no abrió su boca ni emitió palabra alguna. Solo se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Comenzé a llorar desconsoladamente en su pecho. Mi novio me ayudó a desahogarme y me sentí un poco mas aliviada, quizas compartir mis penas con alguien las haría más llevaderas. Toda mi vida esperé por tener a mi lado a alguien que me apoyara y me entendiera. Estoy segura de que finalmente la encontré. Miré el reloj que se encontraba en la pared y salté del susto. En cinco minutos tengo ensyos de _El Cascanueces_ y no llegaría a tiempo. Corrí para tomar todas mis cosas y me apresuré a salir por la puerta.

"Bella! Bella a donde vas?" Escuché el llamado de Edward a lo lejos pero no pude detenerme.

Mi teléfono móvil sonaba insistentemente en mi bulto así que lo saqué para ver de quien se trataba.

"Bueno." Contesté sin parar de correr.

"Bella, amor, me dejaste muy preocupado. Qué ocurre?" Preguntó un Edward muy angustiado.

"Tengo ensayos con el Ballet de Nueva York en pocos minutos y debo apresurarme." Respondí lo más rápido que pude.

"Con el Ballet de Nueva York? Bella debemos hablar seriamente. Eres una estudiante de Julliard. Como podrás bailar en otra parte? Es imposible que tu cuerpo soporte ambas cosas. Será peligroso que te esfuerzes tanto." Cada vez estaba más alterado. Mi novio se preocupaba por mí y tenía razones de peso para hacerlo. Si le decía que también bailaría con el Ballet Nacional...no reaccionaría nada de bien.

"Tranquilo, podré hacerlo." Me limité a responder. "Debo colgar, comenzará el ensayo."

El suspiró rendido. "Te amo" dijo antes de colgar.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado mucho! **

**Dejenme saber lo que piensan y sus sugerencias en los reviews. Aquí las que mandan son ustedes! (:**

**Gracias por leer, en especial a los que siempre comentan y me sacan una sonrisa con sus reviews. Vamos anímense! **

**He abierto un nuevo twitter para ustedes! :D**

**Follow me en twitter: twilighticedanc**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo! Les pido una disculpa porque por primera vez he demorado una semana en actualizar. :/ Me esforzaré para que no vuelva a ocurrir. **

**Que disfruten el capítulo. (:**

* * *

Capítulo 8: El gran fin de semana.

Ha llegado el tan esperado viernes. Luego de tantos ensayos y el arduo trabajo las obras darán comienzo. Hoy presentaré la primera función de _El Cascanueces_. Mañana presentaré la segunda función de _El Cascanueces_ y la primera de _Cuento de Navidad_. El domingo, el último día, tendré las últimas funciones de ambas obras. Pero eso no es todo, para cerrar con broche de oro ese día también se llevará a cabo la gran función de Julliard.

Debo aceptar que a estas alturas mi cuerpo no soporta más. Los dolores musculares son muy intensos y el cansancio no ayuda. Opté por tomar unos relajantes musculares y preparé todo para marcharme. Al llegar al teatro en donde se presentará _El cascanueces_ la tensión me arropó. Todos corrian desesperados de un lado a otro. La mayoría de los bailarines ya estaban disfrazados de acuerdo a sus personajes. El lugar estaba repleto de soldados, ratones, regalos, copos de nieve, flores y muñecas. Esto no se comparaba en nada al simple Cascanueces que se presenta en Forks.

Vi pasar a la bailarina en el personaje de Clara e imaginé que el próximo año yo lamentablemente estaré en su lugar. Al llegar a Nueva York impresioné de tal manera a los profesores que de inmediato me dieron el papel del Hada de Azucar. Usualmente los nuevos bailarines obtienen papeles simples como copos de nieve o regalos. Las maquillistas hicieron un muy buen trabajo en mí. Mi rostro lucía perfecto y ni hablar de los adornos en mi cabello. Parecía una verdadera Hada de Azucar.

Mi personaje no sale hasta el segundo acto así que no tenía prisa. Tomé mi teléfono y mandé un mensaje de texto a Edward.

_Mi amor, ya estoy por salir en El Cascanueces, deseame suerte. Te amo. -Bella._

Casi al instante Edward respondió.

_Mi pequeña Hada de Azucar. Te deseo muchísima suerte. Te amo. -Edward_

Ya faltaban unos pocos minutos para hacer mi entrada así que me coloqué las puntas. De seguro gastaría más de un par en este fin de semana. Los personajes del primer acto entraron a los tras vastidores así que ya es el momento de salir.

La canción dio comienzo y me adentré al escenario. Di un vistazo al público y vi algo que me hizo sonreir. Edward estaba en primera fila. Que sorpresa! Me había mencionado que hoy estaría muy ocupado practicando en su piano. Comenzé a bailar con una gracia y un carisma muy raros en mí. Al bailar yo solo contaba con una perfecta técnica pero no expresaba sentimiento alguno. Por obvias razones no me hacia muy feliz estar en el escenario pero esta vez todo fue diferente. Mi novio estaba ahí.

_Pass de Bourré, Glissade, Pirouette, Fouetté_. Di varios pasos..._Chassé, Grand Jeté_. Ejecutaba con éxito los complicados pasos. Mis pies comienzan a dolerme y esto aun es el comienzo.

Mi felicidad duró muy poco. Unas filas más atras vi a mi madre. Espera...que hace ella en Nueva York? Devolví mi mirada a Edward y terminé la participación. Todo resultó perfecto y salí del escenario con la frente en alto muy orgullosa de mi misma.

Cuando la obra finaziló todos los bailarines salimos para agradecer al público. Todos se pararon de sus asientos para aplaudirnos fuertemente. Entre el público reconocí a muchas personas importantes en el mundo del ballet. Volví al camerino para recoger mis cosas y poder marcharme.

"Bella, te lo digo con todas las buenas intenciones del mundo pero...me has dejado en ridículo." Bromeó Irina, la bailarina que caracterizaba a Clara.

"Eso es un cumplido?" Pregunté siguiendole la corriente.

"Por supuesto. Te admiro." Me alagó.

"Al contratio, yo te admiro a tí. Eres la prima ballerina."

"Al parecer no por mucho tiempo. Te aseguro que dentro de poco tu serás la prima ballerina del Ballet de Nueva York." Dijo Irina tomandome de las manos. "Tienes mucho talento, espero que sepas apreciar este puesto tan importante." Dijo con nostalgia.

Varias lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de mis ojos. Lamenté que esas pequeñas lágrimas no fueran de alegría. Quien soy yo para quitarle el puesto a esta bailarina? Nunca sabré valorar el ballet como ella lo hace. No soy nadie para robarle su sueño.

"Gracias." Alcancé a decir. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no me permitía emitir palabra alguna.

Mi tristesa desapareció cuando unos calidos brazos me abrazaron por detras. Al principio me sobresalté pero luego reconocí sus fornidos brazos y su delicioso aroma. Este mentirosillo realmente me sorpredió con su presencia en la obra. Me giré y subí en_ sous sous_ quedando a su altura para darle un apasionado beso en los labios.

"Wow. Deberías ponerte esas cosas más a menudo. Besas mejor con eso puesto." Bromeó refiriendose a las puntas.

"Gracias por haber venido."

"Bailaste hermoso. Seguiste mi consejo verdad? Tu proyección, tu carisma, tu gracia...todo demostró que le ponias sentimiento a lo que hacias." Sus palabras me dejaron pensativa.

Muchas cosas cambiaron en ese escenario. En un día normal yo estuviera quejándome y lamentandome por tener que bailar pero ahora que Edward estuvo viendome hasta...me agradó lo que hacía. Sentí al ballet de una manera mas íntima. Este arte no es tan malo como siempre pensé. Me sentí muy extraña durante el agradecimiento pues mi corazón brinco de alegria al ver la multitud. De todas maneras no dejo de sentirme mal por Irina.

"Hija." La voz de mi madre rompió mi hermosa borbuja personal. "Ha sido fantástico." Dijo abrazandome.

"Gracias mamá." Puse la mejor sonrisa que pude. Al fin y al cabo soy bailarina, no actriz. Espera...bailarina? Desde cuando comenzé a considerarme una bailarina? Antes me consideraba una esclava del baile. "Que haces en Nueva York?"

"No me perdería por nada del mundo este fin de semana." Exclamó demasiado emocionada para mi gusto.

Sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado. El no estaba muy contento con todos estos recitales al mismo tiempo.

"El próximo año espero verte protagonizando _El Cascanueces_." Dijo mi madre. De prontó frunció el ceño y observó a Edward de arriba hacia abajo. "Espero que no tengas distracciones." Cambió su tono de voz a uno más severo.

Tomé la mano de Edward y lo acerqué a mí para hacerle entender a mi madre que no debe meterse con mi novio. Esta vez no voy a permitir que me arrebate la felicidad como lo ha echo por tantos años.

"No te preocupes por eso." Respondí secamente.

"Tu debes estar enfocada en ser una mejor bailarina cada día asi que no te encariñes mucho con este muchacho." Dijo como si Edward no estuviera presente. "Estoy al tanto de que es el hijo de Esme pero eso no quita que es una enorme distracción para tí."

Edward estuvo a punto de decir algo pero apreté su mano para que callara. Mi novio está bastante enojado y quien sabe que locuras puede llegar a decir.

"Mamá, te pido que no te metas más en mi vida. Confórmate con que bailo cada segundo de mi vida por complacerte. Lo que haga o deje de hacer fuera del baile es asunto mio asi que no intervengas. Ya debemos marcharnos." Dije lo más calmada que pude.

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego, debo ir al hotel." Se marchó.

Decidí ignorar todas sus palabras. Gracias al cielo ella se hospedará en un hotel. Por lo menos en mi apartamento podré estar en paz. Me cambié mi atuendo y salí de ese teatro de la mano de mi novio.

* * *

**Saludos! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. **

**Son las mejores lectoras del mundo! Gracias por sus fantásticos reviews! **

**Quiero compartir un acontecimiento con ustedes: He aprobado el examen de conducir! :D Estoy mas feliz que un perro con dos rabos! jajaja**

**No volviden darme follow en TWITTER: twilighticedanc**


	9. Chapter 9

**Les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Segundo día.

La alarma de mi teléfono movil sonó anunciando que es hora de levantarme. Cuando moví mi brazo para alcanzar el celular gemí de dolor. Todo mi cuerpo me dolía horrores. Sabía que esto pasaría pero debo seguir adelante. El fin de semana aún comienza. Con todo el dolor del mundo me levanté de la cama y tome mi neceser para tomar un baño. El agua caliente relajó un poco mis adoloridos músculos. Me dispuse a hacer el desayuno pero sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Cuando abrí encontré a mi novio con un ramo de rosas y una caja. Le dí un beso en los labios y le indiqué que pasara.

"Buenos Días princesa. Esto es para tí." Dijo dándome las rosas y la caja. "En la caja hay un té que te envió mi madre. Le conté acerca de lo preocupado que estaba por tí y ella también se alarmó asi que te envió esto."

"Gracias amor, más tarde lo preparo."

"No, prepáralo ahora. Debes estar lista para la sorpresa." Rió a carcajadas.

"Que sorpresa? Porque tanta risa?" Pregunté intentando averiguar que ocurría.

"Tu solo tómate el dichoso té. Es solo que estoy muy feliz. Estoy seguro de que la sorpresa te encantará."

Me tomé el té y me sentí muchisimo mejor. La maestra Esme siempre esta presente para ayudarme aunque esté al otro extremo del país. Preparé el desayuno y coloqué ambos platos sobre la mesa.

"Bella, eso es lo único que vas a comer?" Preguntó Edward horrorizado.

"Si."

La realidad es que mi plato se veia desierto comparado al de Edward. Le preparé a mi novio huevos revueltos, tostadas francesas y panecillos. En cambio en mi plato había una mínima cantidad de frutas y algunas nueces.

"Bella...no puedes continuar así. Entiendo que estas acostumbrada a esto pero tu madre ya no está aquí." Edward tomó mi mano.

"Solo come e ignora mi desayuno." Dije separando nuestras manos y concentrándome en mi plato.

Ya debía partir hacia la primera función de _Cuento de Navidad_. Regresé a la sala con mi bulto y lo coloqué sobre la encimera de la cocina.

"Bella, tu sorpresa está aquí." Oí a Edward desde la puerta.

No me dió tiempo a llegar a la entrada de mi apartamento porque una pequeña duende se avalanzó sobre mí. Ambas comenzamos a gritar juntas de la emoción. Luego de media hora de abrazos y una que otra lágrima decidimos separarnos.

"Gracias Edward." Dije antes de dejar un inocente beso sobre sus labios. Mi novio definitivamente es el mejor. En estos momentos es en los que más necesitaba a Alice y ahora ella esta aquí.

Al percatarnos de la hora salimos corriendo del edificio. Ambos entraron a ver _Cuento de Navidad._ Nuevamente el público quedó maravillado con mi participación. Muy a mi pesar me despedí de mi novio y mi mejor amiga y salí velozmente hacia el teatro en donde presentaría la segunda función de _El Cascanueces_. Estaba exhausta. Mi cuerpo poco a poco iva decayendo y no podía hacer nada.

Cuando terminé mi participación como la Hada de Azucar me dirijí hacia el camerino. Me dispuse a quitarme las puntas pero sentí un leve mareo. Tomé mi bulto para sacar unas pastillas pero no pude pues en un instante todo se volvió negro. Solo lograba escuchar uno que otro murmullo muy lejano.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente. Abrí los ojos y encontré a un muy angustiado Edward frente a mí.

"Bella! Despertaste." Suspiró aliviado.

"Yo lo llame en cuanto te desmayaste. Me preocupé mucho por tí. Esta obra exige mucho físicamente y quizas debieron de haberte dado un personaje más sencillo." Irina no sabía que esta no era la única participación que tenía en estos dias.

"No, no volverás a los escenarios. No quiero que te pase nada malo." Dijo mi angustiado novio besando mi frente."

"No!" Grité con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Ahora que me agrada un poco el baile no podré bailar? "Edward tu me hiciste ver el ballet desde otro punto de vista. Quizás eso era lo que faltaba, que alguien me entusiasmara a hacer lo que hago. Tal vez lo que no me gustaba era que me obligaran a bailar. Ahora encontré la clave para ser feliz dentro de este difícil mundo artístico. Tu me enseñaste a bailar con el corazón, me enseñaste a amar el ballet. Ahora más que nunca voy a bailar."

"No entiendo nada. Tu amas el ballet." Dijo Irina muy confundida.

"No, es una larga historia pero nunca me gustó bailar." Expliqué.

Irina no entendió nada pero optó por no hacer más preguntas. Edward me ayudó a recojer todo y nos marchamos a mi apartamento.

"En donde está Alice?" Pregunté.

"Como si no la conocieras..." Sonrió dándome a entender en donde se encontraba mi amiga.

Esa diminuta duende es una amante del centro comercial. Todos los fines de semanas salía de Forks directo a las tiendas. Algun día le preguntaré cuanto gasta semanalmente. De todas maneras sus padres podrian regalar el dinero por las calles y seguirían viviendo entre lujos.

No entiendo como es posible que Alice camine tanto sin cansarse ni aburrirase.

En algunas ocaciones estuve obligada a ir con ella y fue una tortura. Tuve que caminar sin descanso por todas las tiendas que Alice encontró. Lo peor de todo es que mis brazos estaban repletos de bolsas de todos los colores y tamaños.

Mi amiga insistió en comprarme cosas en un sin numero de ocaciones pero siempre me negué. Es cierto que mi familia no tenia mucho dinero pero de todas maneras no iva a permitir que Alice gastara su dinero en mi. En mis cumpleaños mi amiga se lucia y me regalaba todo lo que yo me habia negado a recibir durante todo el año.

Definitivamente Alice Cullen es una persona especial pero asi la quiero. Esa compradora compulsiva me ha acompañado todos estos años en las buenas y en las malas. Sin ninguna razón ha estado a mi lado siempre para apoyarme y sacarme de mis profundas frustraciones. A esa duende le debo la vida. Si no fuera por ella yo no estaría en este mundo hace mucho tiempo.

En cuanto lleguamos a mi apartamento me senté a platicar con mi novio en el sofa. Edward no decia nada y habia un silencio incómodo entre nosotros. Tomé su mano y la entrelazé con la mia.

"Qué ocurre Edward?" Pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

"Estoy bien."

"Que mal mentiroso eres." Dije tomando su barbilla para que me mirara. "Pasa algo?"

"No quiero que continues bailando." Soltó de golpe.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. **

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews. Son las mejores lectoras del mundo! (:**

**Les adelanto que el capítulo de la próxima semana está genial. Lo estoy preparando con mucho cariño para ustedes y hasta ahora es de mis favoritos! **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Follow me en twitter: twilighticedanc**


	10. Chapter 10

**Feliz Día de San Valentin! No olviden leer la nota al final del capítulo. (:**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Recuerdos

"Edward lamento decirte que esa decisión no te corresponde. Es mi asunto si decido bailar o no." Me alteré un poco.

"Has crecido obligada a hacerlo y estas acostumbrada. Hacer lo que no te gusta se ha convertido en parte de tu vida."

"No quiero hablar más del tema." Me rendí al no saber que más decir.

"No, es muy importante que platiquemos sobre esto. Mírate Bella...estas muy delgada. No luces nada bien." Dijo preocupado.

Tal vez es cierto lo que dice pero no es nadie para meterse en mis asuntos. Solo yo puedo decidir que es conveniente y que es perjudicial. Tengo que bailar...mi madre seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si me niego. Las lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas cuando los recuerdos inundaron mi mente.

"Pequeña, lo siento. No debí ser tan severo pero estoy muy angustiado." Mi novio me abrazó protectoramente y besó mi frente.

"No lloro por tí." Logré decir.

"Entonces que ocurre?"

"Solo son recuerdos." Dije para mi misma y limpié las lágrimas que aun descendian por mis mejillas.

"Me podrías contar de que se tratan esos recuerdos?" Preguntó mi novio un poco más calmado.

Entonces recordé...

_"Isabella Swan! Levántate de esa cama en este instante. Llegarás tarde." Gritó mi madre._

_"No quiero." Dije con voz ronca._

_Son las 4 de la mañana. Solo he dormido tres horas y mi madre pretende que me despierte para ir a clases. Hoy comienzo un nuevo curso y al parecer no será nada facil. De ahora en adelante tomaré clases con los estudiantes de escuela superior. Esme no estuvo de acuerdo con la insistencia de mi madre para saltarme de nivel pero finalmente accedió con la condición de que tomaré las clases con calma y paciencia. Claro, luego mi madre me dio un sermón. Ella me dejo bastante claro que debo esforzarme más que nunca._

_Al cabo de algunos segundos me quede dormida nuevamente. La noche anterior mi madre me entrenó hasta el cansancio. Mi insistencia y mi llanto no la detuvieron en su trabajo y me hizo esforzarme hasta casi desmayarme. Las puntas lastimaban mis pies pero eso a ella la tenia sin cuidado. Mi padre hizo el intento de intervenir un par de veces pero mi madre se lo impidió diciendo que no era asunto suyo._

_Mi madre se percató de que me había quedado dormida y se encargó de despertarme a gritos._

_"Niñita malcriada! Ya tienes doce años. Ya no eres una bebé y comienzas el nuevo curso. Ahora es tu obligación bailar al menos diez horas al día. No lograrás nada quedándote dormida." Gritó más fuerte provocando que saltara del susto._

_"Mamá no voy a ir! No quiero!" Grité aun más fuerte que ella._

_Segundos después sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla y un liquido caliente descendió por mi nariz. Mi propia madre me golpeó tan fuerte que me hizo sangrar. Su obsesión ha llegado demasiado lejos. Me agarró fuertemente del brazo y me metió en la ducha a la fuerza. Abrió el grifo del agua fria haciendome tiritar del frio._

_"Nunca más en tu vida vuelvas a negarte a bailar. Es tu obligación y responsabilidad. El baile es lo único que te hara llegar lejos. Sin el ballet no eres nada. Eres una inutil cuando no bailas. Es lo único que haces bien y no lo quieres hacer? Me desepcionas Bella." Mi madré me hirió hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón. Las marcas de mi rostro y mi brazo desaparecerán con el tiempo pero las marcas emocionales son permanentes._

_Nunca olvidaré esas palabras:"Sin el ballet no eres nada...Sin el ballet no eres nada...Eres una inutil cuando no bailas...eres una inutil..."_

Edward me abrazó con sus cálidos y musculosos brazos. Sollozé un largo rato en su pecho hasta que su camisa quedo empapada. Acarició mi cabello y mis mejillas hasta que estuve más tranquila.

Esos son los recuerdos que me han perseguido todos estos años. Quedaron grabados en mi mente como cicatrices permanentes que aunque no duelan tanto siguen presentes para hacerme recordar los tristes sucesos. La culpa no es del arte ni de la danza. Toda la culpa la tiene mi ambiciosa madre. Ella solo piensa en lo que le conviene y los demás debemos acoplarmos a sus normas.

"Mi amor, no puedo creerlo. Tu madre llegó demasiado lejos." Secó una lágrima que descendia por mi mejilla. "Ahora yo estoy aqui para protegerte y ayudarte a salir de esto pero debes permitirmelo."

"Olvidemos esto por ahora." Le rogué.

"De acuerdo." Dijo no muy convencido que digamos.

Edward puso una película pero no vimos ni la mitad. El noto mi cansancio y me dio un beso de las buenas noches. Mi novio se dispuso a marcharse pero lo detuve.

"No te vallas." Supliqué. Puse un tierno puchero en mi rostro y al parecer funcionó.

Edward se acomodó a mi lado en el sofá y continuamos con otra ronda de pequeños besos y caricias. Hice el mayor esfuerzo por permanecer con los ojos abiertos pero en poco tiempo caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Edward POV**

Mi hermosa Hada del Azúcar se quedó profundamente dormida en mi pecho. Me dediqué a acariciar su cabello y sus mejillas. La vida de mi novia no ha sido nada fácil. No importa lo que pase yo estaré a su lado para cuidarla. Desde que la ví a los ojos sentí que mi deber era protegerla y velar por su bienestar. Su malvada madre la esta llevando a una muerte segura y me siento impotente al no poder evitarlo.

Me arrepiento mil veces de haber abandonado Forks. Tenía muy poca edad y madurez para el sentimiento tan grande que crecía dentro de mi corazón pero no debi huir. Mi deber era permanecer allí y defenderla de los maltratos de su madre.

Esa niña de rizos alborotados y ojos chocolates me envolvieron hasta quedar profundamente enamorado. Su corazón tan limpio y puro fue manchado por la malicia de su propia madre. Su infancia le fue arrebatada cruel y despiadadamente. Mi niña aun comenzaba a vivir cuando tuvo que dejar de hacerlo. La tortura a la que fue sometida no puede llamarse vida.

Mi princesa es todo una luchadora. Tengo una amiga en el Ballet de Nueva York y hoy tuvo que abandonar su papel porque su cuerpo no aguantó más el esfuerzo. Bella lleva dos dias de recital en recital y aún tiene ganas de continuar. Estoy completamente seguro de que no llegará mañana a la función de Julliard. Platiqué con mi madre y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo...es imposible.

Al menos me siento satisfecho por algo. Ayudé a Bella a abrir los ojos y a darle un pequeño espacio al ballet en su corazón. La enseñé a amar lo que tanto ha odiado por años. La realidad es que su odio ha crecido hacia su madre y no hacia el baile. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que mi hermosa novia pueda ser un poco más feliz dentro del baile pero si su madre sigue presente todo continuará igual. Mi propósito en esta vida es hacer a Bella feliz y voy a cumplirlo.

En estos momentos Bella está confundida en cuanto a sus sentimientos. No sabe a ciencia cierta que siente por la danza. Tienes dos caminos: odiar o amar. Su frágil y maltratado corazón no sabe que decidir pero yo estaré a su lado para apoyarla siempre. Prefiero mil veces que decida amar ese arte tan hermoso. El baile no es el causante del rencor que hay en su corazón. Su madre fue la que provocó todo esto. No cabe duda de que mi novia nació para bailar. Su talento es único y extraordinario. Con algun propósito Dios le regalo ese preciado talento pero los tristes sucesos lo cambiaron todo.

Debo aceptar que traté de olvidarla durante mucho tiempo. Con solo una mirada lograba poner a una mujer a mis pies pero ninguna me hacia sentir lo mismo que Bella. Intentaba convencerme que lo que sentía por ella era solo un capricho infantil que debía ser ignorado pero no era así. Mi corazón siempre supo que ella es la mujer indicada para mi.

Todas mis composiciones de piano de una manera u otra eran inspiradas por esos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Cada vez que mis dedos rosaban el gran instrumento pensaban en la delicadeza característica de Bella. Debo confesar que el ballet la hace lucir mucho mas tierna y dulce. Cuando la vi bailando desde su corazón por primera vez sentí que mi novia nacía nuevamente. No ha sido nada fácil para ella estar atada toda su vida a los caprichos de su madre.

Cuando sentí a Bella completamente dormida la llevé a su habitación con mucho cuidado para no interrumpir su sueño. La arropé con las cobijas y me senté a su lado. Acaricié sus mejillas dulcemente y besé la comisura de sus labios.

"Te amo mi princesa. Has llegado a mi vida solo para darme felicidad y amor. Mis dias eran comunes y aburridos pero desde que llegaste todo se ha convertido en una aventura. No comprendo como alguien fue capaz de hacerle daño a un angelito tan puro y tierno como tu. Tu belleza interior y exterior es gigantesta y me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte a mi lado. Te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por ayudarte. Solo quiero que seas feliz." Dejé un tierno beso en su frente y me dispuse a marcharme pero su voz me detuvo.

"Edward..." Susurró.

Me voltee lamentando haberla despertado pero lo que vi me hizo sonreir. Bella dormia plácidamente y al parecer soñaba conmigo. Es una sorpresa saber que mi novia habla entre sueños y lo mejor de todo es que sueña conmigo...

* * *

**Este capítulo me ha gustado mucho y se los dejo como regalo de San Valentin!**

**En este día de la amistad quiero agradecer a todas las que han tomado un poquito de su tiempo para dejar un review. Ustedes me han sacado una sonrisa con cada uno de sus comentarios y las valoro muchisimo: _Twilight all my love 4 ever, naty. nessie. cullen, ale becerra, Sun-e Kristal, Andhy, stewpattz, Emilia Cullen, grisAliceCullenSwan, Alejandra Masen Cullen, zuki-uchia, Jess, AllLoveTwilight, Karly Masen Potter, MichiAGP. _**

**También agradezco inmensamente a los que han dado favorite y follow. No puedo olvidar agradecer a los que han dado follow en twitter twilighticedanc**

**Y por último pero no menos importante quiero agradecer a todas esas lectoras silenciosas.**

**El 14 febrero es mi día favorito. Es San Valentin y mi CUMPLEAÑOS! :D **

**Espero que hayan pasado un hermoso día del amor junto a sus seres queridos...Coman muchos chocolates! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo. Gracias por leer. **

* * *

Capítulo 11: Último Día.

Desperté cuando un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana de mi habitación. No se como llegué hasta aquí, recuerdo haberme quedado dormida en el sofá. Hize el mínimo esfuerzo por moverme y espesas lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas al instante. Nunca había sentido un dolor corporal tan intenso como este. No, no puedo detenerme ahora. Debo dar la milla extra. Entre múltiples quejidos y un incesable llanto me alisté para salir. Preparé un té del que había mandado la maestra Esme y guardé más en una botella para luego. Tomé dos relajantes musculares y me dispuse a salir de mi apartamento. El timbre de mi celular me detuvo. Encontré mi teléfono móvil en el fondo de mi bolso y contesté rápidamente.

"Hola."

"Buenos dias mi amor." Escuché la aterciopelada voz de mi novio. "Cómo amaneciste?" Preguntó.

"Bien." Mentí.

"Me alegro mucho. Te llamo para saber si quieres desayunar conmigo."

"No lo se. Tengo la función de _Cuento de Navidad_ a las 11." Me escusé.

"Bella, sabes que hora es?" Preguntó.

"En realidad no." Respondí avergonzada.

"Apenas son las siete de la mañana." Estalló en carcajadas. Di un vistazo al reloj de la cocina para darme cuenta de que mi novio decía la verdad.

"No es gracioso." Dije uniéndome a su sonora risa. "En ese caso acepto desayunar contigo."

"De acuerdo." Dijo feliz. "Paso por ti en diez minutos."

Efectivamente en diez minutos Edward se encontraba en la puerta de mi apartamento. Mi novio rodeó mi cadera con sus brazos y unió sus labios a los mios. Me quejé cuando intensificó el abrazo. Instintivamente puse mis manos en su pecho y lo separé de mí. Me arrepentí al instante de lo que había echo.

Edward me miraba con una profunda tristesa y dolor. Nunca lo había tratado de esa manera tan seca y hostil. Debí haber soportado el dolor y permitirle que me abrazara. Lastimé los sentimientos de Edward en solo segundos. El nunca me ha tratado asi...soy la peor novia del mundo. Yo no merezco un hombre tan único y especial como Edward.

"Amor, lo siento." Se disculpó Edward. "Te lastimé?"

"No, perdóname tu a mi. No debi haber sido tan insensible. Tu solo querias abrazarme. Lo siento...lo siento..." Dije al borde del llanto.

"Bella, tranquila." Me cortó Edward. "No pasa nada." Sonrió. Mi novio acarició mis mejillas logrando que me tranquilizara. Unió nuestros labios en un dulce beso y entrelazó nuestras manos para emprender nuestro camino.

Si, soy una paranóica de lo peor... Desayuné con Edward en un restaurante muy cerca de mi apartamento. Pase una mañana muy acojedora junto al mejor pianista del mundo. Claro, obviando el terrible cansancio.

Lamentablemente tuve que despedirme de Edward. Ya se hacia tarde y debía partir. Mi primera función del día será _Cuento de Navidad_, luego _El Cascanueces_ y en la noche la presentación de Julliard.

_Cuento de Navidad_ fue todo un éxito. Bueno, casi todo fue un éxito. Los dolores y el cansancio me impidieron bailar a mi máximo potencial y me frustré por eso. De camino a _El Cascanueces_ tomé otro par de relajantes y un poco de té. El dolor ceso un poco, solo un poco.

La última función de _El Cascanueces_ fue alucinante. Al terminar mi participación como el _Hada de Azúcar_ suspiré de alivio. Este personaje me ha agobiado durante todas estas semanas y finalmente me despido de el.

"Bella, has sido la mejor _Hada del Azucar_ que hemos tenido. Te felicito." Me alagó el director.

"Gracias." Respondí timidamente.

"El próximo año podrías obtener un personaje más influyente." Sonrió de la emoción. Quizás ya me tiene en mente para el personaje de Clara. Decidí escapar antes de que me ofrezca el papel desde ahora.

"Se lo agradezco. Debo ir al camerino." Dije y me marché rápidamente.

Me paré frente al espejo del camerino y pude observar mi palidez y profundas ojeras. Si mi madre me ve así seguramente me obliga a participar de alguna obra como vampiro o en el peor de los casos como zombie. De un momento a otro me vi en la necesidad de correr al baño. Luché contra las nauseas y el mareo lo más que pude pero terminé vomitando todo lo que había comido en días.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano llegué a la universidad. Aún faltaban aproximadamente cinco horas para que el recital diera comienzo así que decidí tomar un descanso en el auto. Al cabo de dos horas una llamada de Edward me despertó.

"Bueno." Respondí con la voz ronca por el sueño.

"Estas bien?" Se preocupó.

"Si, estaba tomando un descanso en el estacionamiento de la universidad."

"Ya estoy en los camerinos, quieres que valla a buscarte?" Preguntó.

"No, yo entro." Dije bajandome del auto.

Caminé lentamente hasta los camerinos para encontrarme con Edward. El cansancio no me permitía ir más rápido.

En el lugar habían muchísimos bailarines estirando y alistándose. Los músicos estaban al otro extremo así que seguí de largo hasta donde se encontraba mi novio.

"Bella." Exclamó Edward aterrado al verme. "Estas muy pálida y tienes una ojeras terribles."

_"Que sincero._"pensé.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien." Intenté convencerlo. "Debo irme." Corrí hasta la zona de bailarines. Si estaba un segundo más a su lado Edward me impidiría bailar.

Calenté con un par de _P__liés_, _Grand Pli_és,_ Tandus, Jetes,Port de Brass y_ Cambrés. Ya había tenido dos funciones en la mañana asi que no debía calentar tanto. El recital dió comienzo. Mi primer numero fue junto a mis compañeras de clase. El segundo fue un _Pas de Deux _con un estudiante de una clase mas avanzada y solo me restaba el solo con Edward. Me tiré en el suelo del camerino muy cansada. Se me hacía difícil tener los ojos abiertos y mi cuerpo temblaba por los espantosos dolores musculares. Vamos Bella, solo un número más...

* * *

**Hola! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Les quiero pedir una disculpa enorme por la tardanza. Como ya saben, soy bailarina y en unos días tengo una competencia muy importante asi que he pasado todas estas semanas de ensayos en ensayos. (Claro, no tantos como los de Bella jajaja)**

**Deseenme mucha suerte!**

**Gracias por sus reviews y no olviden seguirme en twitter: twilighticedanc**

**Las quiero mucho! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. **

******He demorado un poco en actualizar y les pido disculpas.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Capítulo 12: El me salvó.

Solo un número para terminar con el peor fin de semana de mi vida. Solo me consuela que compartiré esta presentación con un hombre muy especial. Aquí está la respuesta. El me salvó. Edward me salvó de la horrible tortura que vivía día a día. Mi magnífico novio me hizo ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

Lamentablemente yo no he permitido que me salve por completo de esta terrible vida. Yo he ido en contra de sus consejos y apoyo. En el momento en que termine este número, prometo no volver a esto. No volveré a la agonía de siempre. Ahora si prometo bailar con el corazón y no por obligación. Recibí el mejor don al nacer y ahora pienso aprovecharlo para bien...como me enseñó Edward. Mi madre no intervendrá en mi vida nunca más.

Me coloqué mi atuendo para el solo. Un tutú negro con aplicaciones en diamantes. Cambié mis puntas rosadas por unas negras. Las maquillistas me ayudaron a poner las aplicaciones de mi cabello y a oscurecer el maquillaje.

"Luces hermosa!" Exclamó Alice sorprendiéndome.

"Alice!" Grité emocionada.

"Te deseo mucha suerte. He esperado con ancias este número durante mucho tiempo."

"De veras? Has esperado dos horas cierto?" Pregunté bromeando.

"Para ser exactas una hora y media." Ambas reimos al unísono. Mi mejor amiga era incapaz de esperar algo más de cinco minutos.

"Eres increible duende." Reí junto a ella.

Alice comenzó a mirarme de un modo diferente. Con...nostalgia?...emoción?...Era difícil decifrarlo. Me admiraba de una manera especial, como si fuera un angel.

"Bella, lo que tienen mi hermano y tu es muy fuerte. Solo te pido que lo cuides siempre. Desde pequeños siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos."

"Hey, tu lo sabías?" La miré entrecerrando los ojos.

"No había que saber nada para daberlo todo. Con solo mirarlos un segundo sabía que algo muy fuerte los conectaba. Además de que mi hermano esperaba con ancias cada vez que venias a jugar a casa. Y el pequeño incidente en la casa de muñecas..." Comenzó a carcajearse.

"Alice! Nos viste!" Llevé mis manos a mi boca de la impresión.

"Digamos que...lo siento! Solo tenía curiosidad y decidí espiarlos." Dijo cabizbaja como una niña que esta confesando un gran crimen.

"Hay duende..." Suspiré. Mi amiga nunca cambiaría.

"Luego, Edward se confundió. Nisiquiera el sabía lo que sentía y decidió huir. No sabes todas las veces que le supliqué que volviera pero no lo hizo. Cuando me dijiste que vendrías a Julliard supe que no todo estaba perdido y que habían esperanzas. Miralos ahora...a punto de compartir el escenario y muchos otros momentos felices que estan por venir."

"Gracias Alice. Gracias por ser tan especial. Tu fuiste la que me ayudó todos estos años y ahora..."

"Somos cuñadas!" Gritamos al unísono.

Nos dimos un largo abrazo prometiendo preservar nuestra amistad por siempre. Me dolió horrores la presión de sus brazos pero aguanté como pude. No quería hacerla sentir mal.

"Bueno, es hora. Ve Bella." Se despidió de mi.

Me paré junto al telón que se encontraba cerrado en estos momentos y divisé a Edward junto a su piano al otro extremo del escenario. Se veia increiblemente hermoso con su traje de gala blanco. Su imponente piano era del mismo color para contrastar con mi color negro.

El es el hombre de mi vida. A diferencia de las otras niñas, nunca soñé con encontrar un príncipe azul. Ahora me percato de que encontré algo mucho mejor. Encontré a Edward Cullen.

El telón se abrió y Edward colocó sus manos sobre el piano. En cuanto comenzó a tocar yo me adentré al escenario. Una diminuta lágrima bajó por mi ojo dechero al ejecutar el primer _Grand Jeté_. Hize siete_ fouettes_ y tres _piruettes._ Cruzé el escenario haciendo_ piqué turns_ y llegue hasta mi novio. Me apoye en el piano y extendí mi pierna en un _Peché_. Edward me lanzó una mirada fugaz. Sentí como recobraba mis energías con tan solo verlo a los ojos. Mi novio me miraba con ternura y amor pero también con preocupación. Le dediqué la mejor sonrisa que pude haciendole saber que todo estaba bien y continué con la rutina.

El público aplaudía con cada paso y con cada nota. La conección entre Edward y yo hacia ver magia en este número. La perfecta combinación de mis movimientos y la música provocaban las lágrimas en algunos expectadores. Nunca me había sentido tan libre en un escenario.

Bailé al ritmo de la delicada música intentando disfrutar del momento a pesar de todo. Ver a mi madre en el público no me afectó en lo más mínimo. Ella sonreía con su usual estado de superioridad. Decidí ignorarla, como debí haber echo hace mucho tiempo.

El simple movimiento de subir a las puntas de mis pies me causaba un dolor inmenso. Poco a poco iva perdiendo el balance y la fuerza. Hize un _arabesque_ seguido de un _attitude_ y finalizé con un comlicado brinco. Justo cuando Edward toco la última nota me desplomé en el suelo. Lo último que oí fue la gran algarabía y los aplausos del público. Al parecer pensaban que era parte del espectáculo. Sentí los brazos de Edward abrazarme y caí en la inconciencia.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Si, ha sido un poco corto pero prometo que el próximo será más largo.**

**Quiero decirles que gané el primer lugar en la competencia de baile! :D Todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación dieron frutos.**

**Lo mejor de todo es que ya no tendré tantos ensayos y podré actualizar más rápido.**

**Solo he recibido un review en los últimos capítulos. :( Ocurre algo? Desean que cambie alguna cosa? Vamos! Anímense y dejen sus opiniones. De todas maneras agradezco muchisimo por los reviews que han dejado. **

**Las quieron mucho! Nos leemos pronto. (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**A leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Peligro

"Familiares de la paciente Isabella Swan?" Preguntó un señor de mediana edad que llevaba una bata blanca y un expediente en su mano derecha.

"Si?" Respondimos Renee y yo al unísono. Alice permaneció en silencio detrás de mí.

"La paciente se encuentra en terapias intensivas pues su estado es de gravedad. Por el atuendo que llevaba puesto puedo inferir que es bailarina cierto?"

"Así es." Respondió su madre muy orgullosa.

"Es normal ver a diario bailarines en este hospital por accidentes pero nunca como Isabella. No puedo mentirles y voy a ser sincero con ustedes...La situacion es muy delicada y les puedo decir que su vida corre peligro." Las palabras del médico retumbaron en mi cabeza. La vida de Bella está el peligro...

_Su vida corre peligro...su vida corre peligro...corre peligro..._

Esas palabras herían mi corazón hasta lo más profundo. Yo no imagino una vida sin Bella. Es simplemente imposible que yo respire un solo segundo sin ella. Mi princesa no puede abandonarme. Mi pequeña Hada del Azucar no puede dejarme solo.

"Que tiene?" Pregunté saliendo de mi trance.

"La señorita tiene un desgaste físico muy severo y un desgarre muscular total en varias zonas de su cuerpo. Isabella fue expuesta a una larga y extenuante actividad física." Explicó el doctor. Su diagnóstico sonaba más como un regaño.

Alice se aferró a mi brazo con fuerza. Lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus delicadas mejillas. No soy el único que sufre por esta situación. Mi hermana y ella son amigas desde la infancia y se tienen un cariño inmenso. Bella se ha metido hasta lo más profundo de todos nuestros corazones.

Renee se tensó a mi lado. Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla y la secó rápidamente con su mano. Esta mujer es capaz de llorar? Su corazón es duro como una piedra...si es que tiene corazón. Ninguna criatura sobre la faz de la tierra hubiera tratado a su hija de una manera tan vil. Se que no es bueno odiar ni guardar malos sentimientos en el corazón pero yo desprecio a esta mujer.

"Es mi culpa. Yo la obligué a bailar." Sollosó su madre. Después de todo, me alegra que esta mujer finalmente este cayendo en cuenta.

"Señora usted está al tanto de que ha cometido un crimen? Su hija tiene un patrón de mala alimentación. No ha recibido los nutrientes necesarios y eso ayuda a que el desgaste físico sea aun más severo. Ademas la señorita Isabella tiene sus músculos y huesos muy débiles debido los procesos de flexibilidad extrema a los que ha sido sometida. Ella ha sido víctima de maltrato." Culminó.

"Pero, yo tomé las mismas clases desde pequeña y estoy perfectamente de salud." Por fin habló mi hermana. La acerqué a mi y la abracé en señal de apoyo.

"Yo la entrenaba en casa." Confesó Reneé callendo de rodillas al suelo y tapando su cara con sus manos.

"Lo lamento señora pero es mi deber denunciarla a las autoridades." Dijo el doctor.

Renee entrenaba a Bella en su casa...no quiero ni imaginarme la tortura que vivía mi novia. Esta mujer no es maestra y mucho menos tiene los conocimientos necesarios para entrenar a una bailarina. Mi madre fue bailarina por muchos años y se preparó por mucho tiempo para poder ser maestra. Renee solo tiene una gran preparación en dañarle la vida a los demas. Esa mujer no sabe hacer más nada...

.

.

.

Mi novia lleva tres dias sin reaccionar. El doctor dice que es normal que no despierte. Bella está muy cansada y necesita mucho tiempo de reposo. El doctor me advirtió que en cuanto despierte deberán anesteciarla para que descanse lo necesario.

No quiero separarme de su lado ni un segundo. Nunca pensé que esto llegara tan lejos. Bella bailó demasiado y su cuerpo no lo soportó más. Luego de unos cuantos exámenes, los doctores descubrieron que estaba intoxicada con relajantes musculares pues los tomo en exceso. Esto agravó su estado de salud aun más.

Mi hermosa novia descansa sobre esa fría cama de hospital. Cuanto desearía volver el tiempo atrás...antes todo era tan perfecto...

Entonces recordé...

_Hoy es sábado! La niña bonita viene a jugar con Alice. Me bañé sin protestar y permití que mi mami me peinara. Bueno, nunca logra peinarme porque mi cabello es algo rebelde. Me encargué de que mi mami me pusiera una ropa muy bonita y los zapatos más lindos que tenía._

_"Edward, has sido un buen niño hoy." Dijo mi madre dejando un sonoro beso en mi mejilla._

_Cuando se dio la vuelta me limpié. Debía estar perfecto para la niña bonita. El timbre sonó y corrí hasta las escaleras. Bella me vio y yo le saqué la lengua. Lamentablemente Alice la tomo del bracito y se la llevó a jugar._

_Subí a mi habitación para tener una perfecta vista del patio tracero. Mi hermanita y la niña bonita jugaban plácidamente con sus muñecas. Permanecí observándolas por horas. Los ricitos de Bella bailaban libres con el viento. Su vestido azul permanecía impecable a pesar de las horas de juego._

_"Niños! Vengan a comer." Escuché la voz de mi madre._

_Bajé las escaleras rápidamente. Quería sentarme junto a Bella. Cuando llegué al comedor sonreí al ver que el asiento junto a Bella estaba desocupado._

_"Hola." Dije cuando me senté a su lado._

_Para mi sorpresa ella se cruzó de brazos y me ignoró. Ella pensaba que yo era el niño más malo sobre la faz de la tierra. Durante la cena me dediqué a jalar sus rizos y a patearla suavemente por debajo de la mesa._

_"Eres un niño muy malo." Dijo muy enojada._

_Estaba realmente enojada pero debo admitir que se veia hermosa con las mejillas sonrosadas. Yo no soy un niño malo. Solo quiero llamar su atención..._

_._

_._

_._

Si estuviera en mis manos volver el tiempo atrás...lo haría. Me encantaría volver a esos momentos en donde mi único problema era ser llamado "niño malo". Me encantaría volver a esos momentos en donde su único problema era que yo le jalara los rizos. Me encantaría volver a esos momentos tan tranquilos y felices de nuestras vidas.

* * *

**Son las mejores lectoras del mundo! Quedé impresionada con los reviews. El pasado capítulo es el más reviews que ha recibido. No saben lo feliz que me hacen! ****Tomaré en cuenta todos y cada uno de sus consejos. ****No acostumbro responder los reviews pero esta vez lo haré. **

**-yisicullen25: Es cierto, su madre es muy mala.**

**-namy33: Si aparece algún paso de baile pondré en la nota final la explicación y significado del mismo. Gracias por la sugerencia.**

**-gabs . cullen: Me emocioné al leer tu review. Espero que luego hayas podido dormir. jajaja**

**-juliet . mariel: Lo siento! jaja (:**

**-luzefragilistico: No tengo un día exacto para actualizar. Mayormente actualizo en los fines de semana o cuando tengo un poquito de tiempo libre.**

**-Patito Pattz: Gracias! (: Que bueno que te guste.**

**-viridianacc92: Si, pronto Renee se irá. Ya era hora no? (:**

**-Mili.P: Que bueno que también te guste el baile. Es lo mejor! **

**Gracias por leer. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Saludos!**

**Estoy aquí nuevamente con ustedes. Les debo una inmensa disculpa por mi tardanza. Mi conección a internet se averió y no pude subir los capítulos. Por tal razón hoy les dejo dos capítulos. **

**Espero que me disculpen y disfruten de ambos capítulos.**

* * *

Capítulo: 14

Reneé POV

Que hize? Por que fui tan egoista?

Maltraté a mi hija...a mi propia hija. Obligué a Bella a seguir mi sueño. Llegué demasiaso lejos y puse la vida de Bella en peligro. Yo solo quería que ella llegara lejos como yo quise hacerlo cuando era joven. Lamentablemente un devastador accidente me dejó imposibilitada para alcanzar mi sueño. Desde un principio debi entender que mi sueño estaba tronchado y no debí obligar a mi hija a cumplirlo.

Ahora cumplo una sentencia en la carcel por maltrato infantil. Maltraté a mi hija verbal y físicamente desde su infancia. No me percaté de que todo se estaba volviendo una obsesión. La habitación de mi hija siempre estuvo decorada con zapatillas y bailarinas por todas partes. Incluso la sabanita con la que saqué a Bella del hospital cuando nació tenía bordadas unas zapatillas de ballet.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Solo me queda afrontar las consecuencias de mis acciones...

Algunos años atrás todo era perfecto...lamentablemente todo quedó en el pasado y fue por mi culpa. Yo soy la única causate de todas mis desgracias.

La vida no es una película a la que podamos retroceder y borrar. Las escenas de nuestra vida quedan marcadas para siempre y es imposible cambiar lo que ya ocurrió. Está en nuestras manos si decidimos arreglar los errores y seguir adelante sin volver al triste pasado.

En algún punto de mi pasado yo fui feliz...y desde hoy me propongo ser la misma chica positiva y alegre que fui hace tantos años atrás...

_ "Chicas, la clase está por comenzar. Dense prisa." Dijo la maestra._

_Todas las estudiantes terminamos de colocarnos las zapatillas y nos acomodamos junto a las barras. Hoy será un día decisivo. Los profesores de una universidad de danza muy reconocida vendrán a evaluarnos._

_"Renee, de seguro te escogerán para la universidad." Dijo mi amiga Esme que se encontraba frente a mi en la barra._

_"Tu eres mejor bailarina que yo. De seguro a ti te escogerán sin dudarlo." Respondí._

_Ella señaló sus piernas e hizo una mueca. Esme es una excelente bailarina pero es demasiado bajita. Su estatura es un gran impedimento. En el mundo del ballet lo estético es un punto muy importante._

_La clase dió comienzo. Como de costumbre, calentamos con un par de Pliés, Tandus y Jetes. Los profesores de la universidad quedaron impresionados con mis Grand Battement y Arabesque. Mis Promenades los asombraron aun más. Ejecuté las combinaciones de Piruettes y Fuettes perfectamente. Los jueces no me quitaban los ojos de encima mientras efectuaba Fuettes. Los giros son mi mayor fortaleza. Finalizamos la clase con Saut de Chat y Grand Jeté._

_En ese mismo instante me entregaron mi solicitud para la prestigiosa universidad. No me cabe tanta alegría en el corazón. Bailar es lo que más amo._

Una semana después me lastimé la pierna...todos mis sueños quedaron tronchados. Este y muchos otros recuerdos hermosos quedaron grabados en mi mente.

Ahora afrontaré las consecuencias de mis actos. Me perderé muchos sucesos importantes en la vida de mi hija. Su graduación, su boda, sus hijos... Quizás algún día ella me perdone. Espero que me alcanze la vida para disculparme por todo el daño que le ocasioné. Por ahora solo me resta esperar el día en que sea libre nuevamente.

Edward POV

Bella lleva hospitalizada acerca de tres semanas. Mi novia está anestesiada casi todo el tiempo así que solo hemos platicado en un par de ocaciones. La inchazón de su cuerpo comenzó a bajar un poco cuando cumplió las dos semanas. Me alegré al saber que ya esta fuera de peligro. Mi corazón deja de latir cada vez que la observo en esa triste camilla de hospital. Aunque había una gran mejoría Bella aún seguía gravemente lastimada.

Su madre ahora cumple una gran sentencia en la carcel por maltrato infantil. Renee se encuentra muy arrepentida por lo que hizo y asumió las consecuencias. Bella no reaccionó muy bien cuando se enteró pero no fue por su madre. Ella quedó incrédula al saber que había sido víctima de maltrato toda su infancia sin darse cuenta. Esa fue la verdadera razón de su odio al baile.

"Hermanito, tranquilizate. Estoy comenzando a creer que eres un zombie." Bromeó mi hermanita.

"Alice, la amo...la amo demasiado y me duele que esté pasando por todo esto." Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.

"Bella pronto saldrá de aquí. Ahora debes encargarte de que sea feliz y olvide todos estos tristes sucesos." Dijo mi hermanita abrazandome con sus diminutos brazos.

"Viviré para hacerla feliz." Me prometí a mi mismo.

* * *

**Este capítulo fue muy cortito pero el próximo será mucho más extenso.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews**

**Los quiero mucho!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de hoy. **

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 15:

Me adentré a la habitación de Bella para darle la gran noticia.

"Buenos dias princesa." Besé su frente para luego ir a sus labios.

"Muy buenos dias." Sonrió cuando me separé de ella.

"Te tengo que decir algo." Dije sentándome a su lado.

"Si?"

"Hoy mismo podrás salir del hospital."

"Que? Lo dices en serio?" Dijo entusiasmada.

"Si. El doctor me lo informó hace apenas algunos minutos."

"No hay tiempo que perder. Vámonos. " Exclamó.

"Tranquila mi amor. De todas maneras tienes que continuar cuidandote mucho." Dije de manera protectora. Luego de todo esto no voy a permitir que nada malo le ocurra.

"Prometo cuidarme." Respondió levantando su mano derecha.

"Emmm... Bella, quisiera proponerte algo." No sabía como preguntarle esto. "Emmm..."

"Tranquilo, puedes decirme lo que sea." Dijo entrelazando nuestras manos para tranquilizarme.

La confianza entre nosotros creció mucho durante estas semanas. Nos convertimos en los mejores amigos haciendo que nuestra relación sea cada vez más perfecta. Definitivamente somos tal para cual y nadie podrá cambiarlo jamás.

"Bella, quisieras venir a vivir conmigo?" Dije finalmente. "Pienso que estando más cerca podré cuidarte mejor y brindarte todas las atenciones."

Bella permaneció en silencio algunos segundos. Lo sabía. Se negará a mi petición. Por qué pensé que le agradaría vivir junto a mi? Ahora más que nunca ella deseará sentirse libre.

"Claro que si!" Respondió efusivamente.

Cuando logré salir de mi trance la abracé con cuidado y besé sus labios con ternura. No perderé ni una sola oportunidad para cuidar a mi novia. Ella merece ser tratada como una princesa. De ahora en adelante no sufrirá ni padecerá más. Bella finalmente será feliz.

La puerta se abrió dando paso al médico que traía un expediente en sus manos.

"Buenos dias Isabella. Como te sientes?" Preguntó amigablemente.

"Mucho mejor."

"Debo hablar seriamente contigo. Todo esto fue provocado por una extrema actividad física. Tengo entendido que eras bailarina cierto?"

El _eras_ del médico me asustó mucho y puedo predecir que su diagnóstico no será nada bueno.

"Así es."

"El terrible desgaste físico provocado por el baile te impedirá volver a utilizar su cuerpo al cien porciento nuevamente. Quizás debes encontrar otro pasatiempo más tranquilo y sencillo."

Mi mundo se derrumbó en ese instante y lo único que logré hacer fue apretar la mano de Bella. Sin embargo, Bella solo estaba un poco triste y cabizbaja. Tal vez ella ya sabía que esto ocurriría. El arte que ella practicaba no era cosa fácil y ella lo sabe más que nadie.

"Está bien doctor." Susurró Bella.

El doctor le dió todos los cuidados y precauciones que debía tomar. Para ser sinceros no escucué nada. Mi mente solo vagaba por todos los hermosos recuerdos de Bella bailando.

.

.

.

Luego de aquel espantoso día en el hospital Bella vino a vivir conmigo. Tener a Bella a mi lado todo el tiempo para cuidarla y ayudarla es la mejor bendición que he recibido.

"Quisiera anuciarte la desición que tomé." Dijo Bella muy seria. Mi corazón brincó del susto al ver la tristesa en su rostro.

"Que ocurre?" Pregunté asustado.

"Dejaré Julliard." Soltó de golpe."Con todo el dolor de mi alma tendré que abandonar la universidad."

Lamentablemente no todo es color de rosa. Bella tuvo que tomar fuertes decisiones luego del diagnóstico del médico.

"Que?" Pregunté incrédulo.

"Si, además dejaré también el Ballet Nacional."

"Me duele en el alma que debas dejarlo todo." La abracé.

De todas maneras yo estaré a su lado siempre para ser su mayor confidente y apoyo. Aunque estoy seguro de que mi hermosa novia no se rendirá tan fácilmente.

Tomé a Bella en mis brazos y la llevé hasta su habitación para que descanse. Esa es mi función desde ahora, cuidarla.

.

.

.

Bella POV

Edward es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Estuvo a mi lado todos y cada uno de los días que estuve hospitalizada. Estuvo a mi lado para enfrentar la noticia de que mi madre está en la carcel. Estuvo conmigo cuando tomé la decisión de abandonar Julliard y estará conmigo para cuidarme y amarme el resto de mis días.

Como consecuencia del desgaste físico los doctores han decidido que no podré continuar bailando. Todos creen que mi carrera como artista ha llegado a su fin pero no es así. Bella Swan no se rendirá. Sobrepasaré todos los obstáculos y continuaré bailando. Si fui bendecida con este talento no debo desaprovecharlo. Eso sí, no bailaré como antes. Abandoné Julliard y al Ballet Nacional. Mi carrera continuará solo con el ballet de Nueva York. De ahora en adelante bailaré sin ninguna presión. No hay prisa, ya mi carrera llegó a su máxima altura y ahora será solo un pasatiempo. Despues de todo el baile ha formado parte de mi vida y lo seguirá haciendo. Por supuesto, primero debo recuperarme físicamente. Los doctores han dicho que no volveré a ser la bailarina de antes pero yo puedo contra cualquier diagnóstico. Ahora bailo con el corazón y aunque mis pies esten lastimados podré bailar desde mi interior, como Edward me enseñó.

"Mi amor, el desayuno está listo." Anunció Edward desde la puerta de mi habitación.

Aunque vivimos en el mismo lugar no dormimos juntos. Edward decidió respetar mi privacidad y preparó una habitación para mi.

"Ya bajo." Respondí. No tuve tiempo de pararme pues sentí los fuertes brazos de Edward levantarme del suelo.

"Edward! Bajamé!" Reí.

"Nada de eso. No puedes hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo." Dijo protectoramente. Edward vive solo para consentirme.

Mi novio me llevó a la mesa en donde nos esperaba un gran buffet. Sobre la mesa habían huevos, tostadas francesas, ensalada de frutas, pan, waffles, café y jugo de naranja.

"Estoy comenzando a pensar que quieres que engorde hasta más no poder." Bromeé.

"Muy bien sabes que debes alimentarte bien. Necesitas estar muy fuerte para que te recuperes pronto."

"Gracias por ser asi conmigo. Me cuidas y consientes todo el tiempo. Incluso sufriste durante largas semanas por mi culpa y no te molestó. No puedo creer que haya encontrado un hombre como tu." Dije tomando su mano.

"Mi amor, te amo. Me levanto cada día con el único propósito de verte feliz y velar por tu bienestar."

"Te amo." Susurré.

Edward se acercó a mi y unió nuestros labios en una apasionada danza. No puedo creer que sea posible amar tanto a alguien.

Mi vida no puede ser mejor en estos momentos. Hace unos dias recibí una grandiosa noticia. Mi mejor amiga, Alice, se mudó a Nueva York y para mi sorpresa ella será la prima ballerina del Ballet Nacional. A Alice le dió un ataque de entusiasmo cuando Jasper, su novio, llegó de sorpresa a Nueva York y entro al ballet junto a ella.

No fue fácil para Edward y su hermana haber pasado largas semanas en el hospital velando por mi salud. Toda esta felicidad la tienen muy bien merecida.

Despues de tanto sufrimiento mi vida ha dado un giro de 180 grados. Ahora soy la chica mas feliz del mundo junto a una pequeña familia que me cuida y me ama sobre todas las cosas. Si, al final del tunel encontré la luz.

* * *

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Esta historia ya está llegando a su final. Solo falta un capítulo para culminar Talento Forzado. **

**Les agradezco inmensamente por todos sus reviews y espero que no hayan abandonado la historia luego de mi ausencia. **

**Los quiero mucho! **


End file.
